This invention pertains to bio-sensors and non-optical tags and is based on thermal detectors or thin film thermoresistor type detectors in which a known amount of heat is used to change the resistivity of a thermoresistor sensor. To detect a biosensing event, there must be some type of measurable response. A popular route is use of optical excitation of fluorescence-tagged analytes or species that results in their optical emission which must be collected and analyzed for sample analysis. Such setups have been typically bulky, expensive and sophisticated preventing the development of portable and small size biosensors.